Le temps d'un slow
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: On n'avait jamais éprouvé autre chose que de la haine ou de la pitié l'un envers l'autre. Mais il faut croire que le temps d'un slow, le monde tourne à l'envers.


Je sortais ce soir. Ron n'avait pas voulu me suivre, trop occupé à écouter un match de Quidditch à la radio. Mais je m'en fichais, j'avais envie de profiter de ma première soirée loin de ma vie de famille. Être mère était éprouvant, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé avant, même avec un seul enfant. Par chance, les parents de Ron avaient bien voulu s'occuper de notre Rose pendant le week-end, nous laissant le champ libre à d'autres occupations que celles habituelles. Mais malgré l'insistance que j'avais eu à l'égard de mon mari pour qu'il me suive à cette soirée dansante chez Luna Lovegood, il n'avait pas voulu venir. Tant pis pour lui, je m'amuserais seule.

J'avais mis ma plus belle robe, achetée avec Ginny lors d'une après-midi shopping à Londres. Une robe simple, bleue muni d'un décolleté pas trop prononcé, et m'allant à merveille. C'était la première fois que je la portais hors d'un magasin et je me sentais bien dedans.

Un Portoloin avait été posé pour venir me chercher à vingt heures précises. Il m'emmena tout droit à la maisonnette de Luna, agrandie par un sortilège pour l'occasion. Je rencontrai des visages inconnus mais il y avait tout de même pas mal de personne que je connaissais. Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Cho, et j'en passe. Je discutai avec tout le monde, restant souriante, profitant au maximum. Mais alors que Ginny engageai une conversation sur la décoration, je croisai un regard qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Il m'évita cependant et disparu de mon champ de vision. Je croisai ensuite les regards de quelques anciens Serpentard dont Théodore Nott qui restait en retrait avec Daphné Greengrass.

Le repas était un buffet à volonté, coloré et bien garni, autour duquel je recroisai le regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je finis mon assiette et suivit une chevelure blonde jusqu'à l'extérieur.

-Que veux-tu, Granger ? Dit-il froidement lorsqu'il m'aperçus.

-Te dire bonjour, mais apparemment, tu n'as pas changé, Drago. Dis-je, irritée par l'attitude de mon ancien camarade.

Je voulu tourner les talons mais m'en empêcha. On est resté trop longtemps en conflit pour y être après toutes ces années. Je continuai donc la conversation.

-Je ne pensais pas que Luna t'inviterais.

-Elle a invité pratiquement tout les anciens de Poudlard. Mais je ne voulais pas venir, c'est ma belle-sœur qui m'a forcé.

D'un simple regard, il me montra Daphné. Je déglutis, surprise qu'il soit marié à Astoria. Une musique fut lancée soudain, et Luna et Neville passèrent devant Drago et moi en courant. Je souriais en les voyant aussi heureux et regardai Drago qui esquissa un sourire. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je le voyais vraiment sourire. D'habitude, il affichait un air sadique ou bien plutôt froid. Je m'étais trompé. Il avait changé. Je souris discrètement et lui tendit une main.

-Allez, on danse ? Demandais-je, gênée.

Drago me toisa avec étonnement, mais prit tout de même ma main en hochant la tête.

-Pourquoi pas, me répondit-il dans un sourire.

Alors, tous deux, on se mit à danser sur le slow. Une chanson Moldue que je connaissais. Une chanson d'amour très belle et qui faisait pleurer ma mère. Drago et moi nous laissâmes aller au rythme de la musique, ne nous souciant pas de ce que penseront les autres, ne nous souciant pas de nos années de disputes incessantes et insensées. Je posai mon menton sur son épaule et me surprit à apprécier l'odeur que Drago dégageait. Je rougît lorsqu'il me caressa les hanches tendrement. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir était une fois autant gênée de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ron. Peut-être parce que c'était Drago et qu'on s'était détesté. Cela me faisait tout drôle d'être dans ses bras mais j'appréciais ce moment pleinement, me promettant de ne jamais oublier que j'ai danser avec Drago Malefoy.

La chanson se termina et Drago me regarda attentivement. Je découvris qu'il était aussi gêné que moi et je ris. Il rit aussi sans trop en comprendre la raison. Je baissai les yeux et les relevai aussitôt vers lui, de peur qu'il ne m'échappe. Il regarda un instant autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'on était bien seuls et se pencha vers moi. Nos regards s'accrochèrent intensément et je déglutis, gênée par la courte distance séparant nos visages. Je lançai un regard sur ses lèvres et souris.

-Nous sommes mariés, Drago, chuchotais-je à contre cœur.

-Je le sais.

Je me blotti alors contre lui ce qui nous étonna autant l'un que l'autre. On n'avait jamais éprouvé autre chose que de la haine ou de la pitié l'un envers l'autre. Mais il faut croire que le temps d'un slow, le monde tourne à l'envers.


End file.
